narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Visual Prowess (Yoru Uchiha vs. Haru Hyuga)
Returning Home? Yoru yawned, blinking the sun out of his eyes. He was sitting against a tree, nearly asleep after the exhausting mission he'd been sent on. It felt good to actually settle down, take it easy for a bit before he headed for home. A week ago, the Raikage had summoned him to his office and given him his assignment: he was to be a messenger to Konohagakure no Sato, responsible for sharing highly classified intelligence with Konoha's elite Intel Division. It had been a rough journey, managing to tire even Yoru. Traveling to Konoha from the Land of Lightning was no picnic, even for a generally tireless guy like himself. He'd had to brave the Land of Lightning's mountainous terrain, not an easy feat, and then on top of that, he'd had to wander through the Land of Wind's spectacular desert. Luckily, Yoru had been given assistance, being allowed to bring with him two other ninja of his choosing for backup. He had, of course, recruited his childhood teammates from his Genin years, Kaden and Kira. They had returned home the previous day, however, as Yoru had some personal things he wanted to do. Namely, he wanted to take his time in Konoha to learn all he could about the Uchiha clan, which had been wiped out nine years earlier. Sure, he'd learned plenty of things about the clan from his father, but his father admitted that there parts of the Uchiha's history that most of the clan had never learned. Yoru wanted to visit the old Uchiha clan complex, in search of answers. Part of him wanted answers, part of him just wanted to pay his respects to his ancestors and distant relatives. After all, he wouldn't even be alive if they hadn't existed. Having never really been apart of the Uchiha clan as a whole, he didn't really feel grief, so much as curiosity. After all, being told the reason for his family living in Kumogakure, he'd always wondered how things would've played out if the family had stayed in Konoha. He probably wouldn't be breathing, as he would've been slaughtered by Itachi Uchiha as an eight year old. As all of these thoughts swirled around in Yoru's mind, he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the nearby Konoha River. This isn't my native Kumo, he thought, but it sure is a beautiful village. I'm not surprised their ninja are so dedicated to protecting it. He stretched, feeling rather content, and began to slightly doze off. However, he stopped short of falling sleep, his natural wariness of being in an unfamiliar ninja village keeping him on guard. The Challenge Haru Hyūga whom was an elite konoha ninja known for his experience in every style of fighting approached Yoru, He was very curios on how strong a true uchiha might be and he wanted to test his eyes against the shringan. As Haru was the best of the best in konoha he was the head of the Hyūga Clan and overall a legendary shinobi known all over the ninja world by the name of Karasu. He approached Yoru and said calmly "Uchiha, let me introduce myself, I'm Haru Hyūga of konohagakure and I came here to test the strength of one of the last surviving uchihas, May I have this honor?" So It Begins Yoru opened one eye upon hearing himself addressed by his surname. He studied the man, who identified himself as Haru Hyūga. Of course he had heard the reputation of the shinobi skilled enough to lead the Hyūga clan. He's gotta be at least a few years older than I am. Twenty-three, twenty-five range? Yoru thought. He's a known Taijutsu specialist. I think I'm gonna have to show him what true speed looks like. The boy got to his feet, looking Haru in the eye. "I'd love to fight someone of your reputation," he told Haru enthusiastically, with his typical fast speech pattern. "Allow me to begin!" Yoru exclaimed, reaching into the pouch clipped to the back of his jeans. He pulled out a pair of smoke bombs, dropping them at his feet. While concealed in smoke, he used his Shadow Clone Technique to create six clones. One lunged at Haru through the smoke, throwing a punch at him, while Yoru and the other five scattered, hiding in the branches of the trees above them. Yoru decided it would be most strategically prudent to use Shadow Clones to gauge the ability of his opponent at first, then assault him with the blinding fast style he was known for. Haru immediately activated his Byakugan as he saw every movement Yoru made because of his X-Ray vision. Haru knew that his opponent is an uchiha so he avoided looking in his eyes although Haru trained his eyes to see through Genjutsu like Deidara did but he wanted to keep cautious. He was faced by a direct punch to the face however, Haru quickly used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm at the clone who was rushing towards him before he could even get close. "Let me show you the real power of the Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist." said Haru as he used Hiding in Mist Technique to cover the whole arena with thick mist impossible for anyone to see through. However, it was no problem for Haru as this technique cannot fool his Byakugan. Haru then quickly used Shadow Clone Technique to create two clones. One of them used Shadow Imitation Technique in an attempt to trap the real Yoru and the other clone used a very advanced and unique Fūinjutsu which was Five Elements Seal he used Swift Release: Flash Step to get in front of Yoru in a second and he attempted to use the Five Elements Seal on Yoru by directing his hand and hitting them into Yoru's stomach. After this attack the other clone stopped Shadow Imitation Technique technique which was used in an attempt to paralyze Yoru until the other clone used the seal. Biding Time Suddenly, mist rapidly covered the area, obscuring Yoru's vision. Irritated, he quickly gathered Fire Release Chakra around his palm, concentrating it to form roaring flames. He held his arm up, the fire illuminating the immediate area around Yoru. Upon being faced with a clone of Haru attempting to bind him with the Shadow Imitation Technique, Yoru instantly used the Body Replacement Technique to swap his body with that of one of his clones that was hidden in the treetops, activating his Sharingan. A Five Elements Seal? Yoru thought, his brow knitting as the cogs in his mind started turning. Not a bad plan. This guy's gonna be a challenge, for sure. Yoru directed one of his clones to jump down from the treetops, confronting Haru. "That was a good move," the clone told Haru. "But I think you underestimate me. I'm compared to your village's Minato Namikaze for a reason." Yoru directed a clone to position himself behind a tree that was directly behind Haru, theorizing that Haru would assume that the Yoru behind him was the genuine article, using the clone as a distraction while the real deal attacked from behind. This would give Yoru time to wait for the mist to fade. "It looks like you don't understand the true potential of my visual prowess. I see the one facing me and I see the one behind me and I know where the real you is as I kept an eye on you. You see my byakugan has no blind spots and I can see in a 360 degree vision and I know the real one as his chakra is higher than the other so don't bother with such tricks. Well it's time to get rid of your clones as they are causing me annoyance, Let me show you the style I am famous for" said Haru as he applied chakra absorbing effect to the mist absorbing the clones completely as they are made out of chakra and it began absorbing Yoru's chakra as well. Yoru's Counterattack This mist…is really dense… Yoru thought. "If you know where I am, that doesn't bother me…I prefer the direct approach anyways!" Yoru jumped down from his hiding spot, using the Shadow Clone Technique to create a circle of clones around Haru. "360 degree vision, eh? Let's see you handle this!" Using his Chakra Sensing Technique, Yoru directed his clone circle to move in, all charging Haru simultaneously with the blinding speed that got Yoru compared to the Fourth Hokage. The real Yoru stood and looked on, and as his clones charged, he finally used his incredible to speed to get within an arm's length of Haru while performing seals. He performed the Water Prison Technique, spitting water from his mouth to form the Water Prison, and without wasting any time, used Lightning Release: Short Circuit in an attempt to electrocute Haru. Haru quickly noticed the clones around him as they tried to create the water prison around him, However, the method that Yoru used needs time to be preform giving Haru the time to do Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to go underground. Haru then appeared from underground in front of Yoru and attempted a punch. Gotcha now! Yoru thought, using his Sharingan-enhanced reflexes to lean back, catching Haru's fist and creating a Shadow Clone. The Shadow Clone latched on to Haru from behind, holding him in place as Yoru quickly prepared a Fire Release: Strike of the Sun, attempting to slam it into Haru's stomach. "Damn it!" Haru thought to himself as Yoru used his technique. Haru couldn't dodge it because of the clone grabbing him but he grabbed the fire technique with his hand "AAAHHH!!" Haru screamed in pain as the clone then disappeared by the chakra absorbing mist, Haru then jumped back, He couldn't feel his hand. He used Attack Prevention Technique to sink under ground and used Mystical Palm Technique to heal his hand. Heating Up Underground, eh? Yoru thought, performing hand signs. Well then, let him lick his wounds. I'm gonna turn the tide of this battle right now. He used a large-scale version of Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to clear the area of mist. Visibility was thus restored, and Yoru no longer felt the Chakra-draining effects of the mist wearing him down. Yoru scaled a nearby tree, giving him a vantage point to watch for Haru to resurface. Not one to take chances, he created two Shadow Clones to watch out for any surprise attacks. "You simply can't see it, can you?" a voice came out from the surrounding area and it seemed like it's coming from everywhere around Yoru. "My Byakugan has no blind spots" he continued as a shadow clone came out from behind the two clones and threw two Kunai at them. Haru came out a fair distance away from Yoru and said "Well, you cleared out the mist,huh? good Uchiha I admit it was really impressive" he said. "How about this?" he continued as he made the following hand seals (Snake → Ram → Tiger → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Horse → Snake → Serpant → Both Palms Out) "I call upon Rain!" he shouted as chakra absorbing rain came raining down on the uchiha. "You see, Chakra absorption is kind of a specialty" said Haru with an arrogant tone. Yoru's clones quickly drew kunai and parried Haru's clone's attack, then they leapt at the clone in unison, throwing punches at it. Damn it! Yoru thought, observing the rain. I need to end this, quickly. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted full speed toward Haru until he was only a short distance away, performing hand seals as he moved, and used a powerful version of Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. He hoped to use the rain to his advantage and deliver a rather nasty shock to Haru. Haru was electrified by Yoru's technique and he endured gret pain however, it was absorbed by the rain then Haru jumped back away from Yoru. "Uchiha" he stated as he panted after getting out of this technique. "I see that my chakra absorbing technique tired you out. I want a challenge not a walk in the park and I have absorbed enough chakra from you already. I will deactivate it as I feel I should give you a chance." said Haru as he deactivated his chakra absorbing rain. He then made used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get close to Yoru and he said calmly "Hakke....Kūshō" as he directed his attack towards Yoru's stomach. Even with Yoru's Sharingan and incredible speed, the point-blank range of Haru's attack proved troublesome, as Yoru was hit in the stomach by the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. He was sent flying, but he twisted in midair and caught his footing again, wincing, taking a deep breath as the wind had been temporarily knocked out of him. Heh, he's gonna "give me a chance," eh? Yoru thought. Arrogance! Now I'm really determined to not lose. He created four Shadow Clones, and the two he had created earlier had joined him. He sent the group of clones to charge Haru, as he drew kunai and shuriken that were attached to string and threw them at Haru, utilizing the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades technique. Haru looked at the Uchiha and his use of shadow clones for a second. "Hakkeshō Kaiten!!" he said as he started rotating and knocking away the shuriken which were headed towards him. He kept a close eye on the shadow clones rushing towards him. "Uchihas normally know how to fight. They are high calibre shinobi who can use their chakra in the right way. However, you seem to not know anything about that. From the start of the battle you made a lot of shadow clones which uses up a lot of chakra and you also maintained them which is even wasting more chakra. Not to mention the high level techniques you used and also the chakra absorption techniques I used. Meaning you don't have a lot of chakra left while I have a lot since I absorbed most of your chakra. Surrender Uchiha and I will have mercy" said Haru. Right before Haru stopped rotating, Yoru used his amazing speed to catch up with his clones. He and one of his clones created a Fire Release: Big Ball Strike of the Sun while one clone leapt over Haru's head (at this point, Haru had stopped rotating), twisting on his heel and tried to grab Haru by the back of the neck while two clones attempted at grabbing his arms and the other two remaining clones rushed in to try to step on his feet, immobilizing him. Yoru and his clone then attempted to slam the Big Ball Strike of the Sun right into Haru's stomach. "You know why I can fight the way I do?" Yoru asked tauntingly. "Because my Chakra reserves…are incredibly high!" Haru was grabbed by every single clone of Yoru as he saw a giant flame like sphere being created by Yoru. "Damn it!....Wind Armor!" he said as a wind armor emerged from around Haru as miniature wind cutters sliced the clones whom were grabbing onto Haru. He controlled air currents which was a property of his Wind Armor as he fired high pressure air currents from his feet which fired him up into the air far away from the attack of course this consumed chakra from him but thanks to his chakra absorption technique it was o problem. Haru the used Flight Technique and kept floating in the air. Yoru dispelled his Shadow Clones, visibly frustrated at Haru's evasion of his attack. He was running low on Chakra for sure now, and he couldn't keep using his high class ninjutsu. He decided to push himself a bit, feeling like he had enough Chakra for one last move. Quickly performing hand seals, he took aim at Haru and used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, hoping to take advantage of Haru being airborne. "It useless, Uchiha." said Haru as he held his hand in front of the fire ball "Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu" he said as he formed a mirror of water which reflected the fire ball back at Yoru. Category:Role-Play Battles